Mi único y primer amor
by MK-Love18
Summary: AU/ Este fic participa en el Desafío especial "¡Amamos a Mako!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones". Eran los mejores amigos, hasta que ella se tuvo que ir... un día como cualquiera regreso... Sentimientos que creía enterrados, reviven con mucha más fuerza. ¿Será capas de decir todo eso que tiene guardado?


_**Este fic participa en el Desafío especial "¡Amamos a Mako!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".**_

_**Disclaimer: Los creadores de "The Legend of Korra" son Michael D.D. y Bryan K. **_

**Mi único y primer amor.**

En la secundaria más importante y prestigiosa de Ciudad Republica la gente estaba algo alborotada ya que dentro de una semana se celebraría el baile del día de San Valentín… sí, el día en donde los enamorados se pondrán más acaramelados, en dónde otras personas escribirán en su estado de cualquier red social "Forever Alone", en donde otros estarán en búsqueda de su media naranja, en donde otros serán acosados o serán los acosadores por cierta persona. En fin… esta semana, sin duda alguna, será muy agitada…

–Vaya… el "Gran Mako" rechazo a otra pobre desafortunada… –dijo con ironía Tahno, quien estaba sentado frente a él y con otro muchacho más.

–No entiendo en qué te afecta eso Tahno… Además prefiero ser directo, en vez de dar esperanzas a alguien –dijo Mako mientras se disponía a ponerse sus auriculares hasta que termine el tiempo de descanso.

–Pero no crees que… mh… no sé, ¿has sido demasiado cortante? –dijo otro chico que estaba sentado a un costado de él.

–Fui directo.

–Directo, cortante, es lo mismo viniendo de ti Mako…

–Hmp.

– ¡Deja de usar los monosílabos!

–Y tú deja de quejarte tanto Hasook… –contraataco Mako.

–Si Hasook. No vez que nuestro querido amigo está esperando hasta que _ella_ le pida que vaya al baile como su pareja… –dijo Tahno en un tono algo pícaro.

–Vamos amigo, si tanto quieres ir al baile con ella, ve y pídeselo tú. ¡Se hombre! –dijo Hasook.

–No sé de lo que hablan… –dijo Mako sonando indiferente, aunque en el fondo no lo este.

–Hablamos de la nueva de hace un mes… desde que ella llegó tú has estado más… ¿cómo decirlo? –pregunto Hasook pensando en las palabras perfectas para describirlo.

–Muy observador alrededor de ella, mirando con ganas de matar a cualquier tipo que la mire, se acerque o toque –concluyo Tahno.

–Iba a decir distraído, con tu mente en otro lado, no prestas atención y te has vuelto más "directo" con respecto a las confesiones que te hacen, pero eso también funciona –término de decir Hasook.

– ¡Hoolaa chicos! –saludo alegre un chico de ojos color verde.

–Hey Bolin, hasta que al fin te apareces… ¿dónde has estado? –pregunto Hasook.

–Pues… con Opal y –fue interrumpido.

–Uh… y dinos ya te le declarast –y Tahno fue callado por dos manos que lo interrumpieron.

–Shh… jajajaja, Tahno, que gracioso, que cosas dices… En serio, ¡deja de decir cosas! –dijo Bolin suplicando/ordenando a su amigo para que no hable más.

–Ya Bo… sabes cómo es, no te gastes…

–Bueno… –dijo dejado en libertad a Tahno para que al fin pueda respirar.

–Para la próxima trata de… ¡no matarme! –reclamo mientras recuperaba el aire.

–Estás vivo, agradece… y bien, sigue con lo que decías… –dijo Hasook.

–Me encontraba con Opal y Korra… ya que me ofrecí a ayudarlas con la decoración para el baile.

Mako, quien estaba al margen de esta conversación, se sacó un auricular para poder escuchar mejor.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto Hasook de mirando de reojo a Mako – ¿Y quiénes más están ayudando?

–Mh… pues están los del comité, y varios chicos más y otras chicas tratando de conseguir pareja… –concluyo Bolin pensativo.

–Oh… entonces ellas están siendo ayudadas por esas personas… ¡JA! Seguramente allí conseguirán una pareja para el baile… no me sorprendería eso… –dijo Tahno para ver la reacción de Mako.

Mako, quién hasta ahora se mantenía sereno, abrió un poco más los ojos. ¡Bingo! Hasook y Tahno consiguieron lo que querían… pero intentaran llegar más lejos aún.

–Mh… suena interesante, creo que iré dentro de un rato a ver cómo les están yendo con eso… y de paso, no sé, tal vez conseguir a alguien para el baile… quien sabe… –dijo otra vez Tahno. Estaba jugando con fuego… pero el calmado como el agua no se quemaría.

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA INVITAR A OPAL! –dijo Bolin atemorizante. Al menos había conseguido que unos de los hermano admita algo.

–Oh… estabas pensando en ir con Opal… y yo que quería invitarla… –dijo fingiendo tristeza Hasook –Pero amigo, si no te apresuras a pedírselo, ten por seguro que muchos le pedirán eso… o incluso ya se lo habrían pedido y tu estas aquí, paradote como tonto esperando a que ella de el primer paso… –termino de decir. Y esto iba dirigido hacia los hermanos, pero al que se le noto preocupación era a Bolin. Ese chico no podía ocultar sus emociones fácilmente… Mientras que Mako se quedó estático. ¿Habría hecho efecto en él…?

– ¡Eso es lo qué haré! –Dijo Bolin levantándose repentinamente de su asiento – ¡iré en este momento a pedírselo!

–Pero –Tahno fue interrumpido por la campana –ya toco la campana.

–Oh, eso no es problema, para las personas que están encargadas del baile pueden llegar no más de 15 minutos más tarde… claro está que si están en la lista… así que con su permiso, ¡arrivederci! –dijo Bolin yéndose de allí.

Mako, Hasook y Tahno se dispusieron a ir a su aula.

El profesor estaba en el frente, explicando quién sabe qué, ya que Mako, que era una gran estudiante, por primera vez no le prestaba atención. Bueno, era mentira que era la primera vez que no le prestaba atención ya que varias veces desde ya hace un mes se vio vagando con la mirada por el salón hasta encontrar a una persona. La misma persona que le sacaba de quicio, que reía sin preocupaciones, la misma persona que le hacía sonreír por cualquier cosa, por la quien pensaba más de 100 veces al día, por no decir más. Esa persona tenía nombre y no era nada menos que…

– ¡Perdón profesor! –Entraron de repente en el aula dos chicas y su hermano –es que nos retrasamos con asuntos de la preparación para todo, bueno, usted lo sabe… –terminó de decir la chica.

–Si… sé perfectamente a que se refiere… por favor, tomen asiento –indico el profesor. Había solo una mesa de a dos y después otra persona debería sentarse con una persona que estuviera sola.

Mako esperaba tranquilamente que su hermano se sentara junto a él, pero para su gran sorpresa, que le hizo abrir bien los ojos, no se sentó él… se sentó ella. Sí, ella, la causa de sus distracciones, la que le saca de quicio y le hace sonreír… nada menos que Korra Shimizu.

Para su suerte, no se alteró ni nada parecido… pero estando ella tan cerca, lo ponía un tanto incómodo.

–Bien, sigamos con la clase… –dijo el profesor mientras nuevamente empezaba a hablar en donde se había quedado.

Mientras Mako observaba de "reojo" todos los movimientos de la chica de ojos azules que lo hipnotizan y ella tranquilamente sacaba sus cosas para tomar apuntes.

**POV Mako.**

– _¿Por qué… por qué se sentó aquí? y ¿por qué me siento así? Esto es más que frustrante… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla, por qué siempre cuando esta ella yo tiendo a estar más atento, por qué siento que el estómago me da vueltas, por qué ignoro todo y lo único que llama mi atención es ella…? ¿Por qué? Y ¿por qué me está mirando no muy feliz…? Espera, me está mirando… eso significa que… _

**POV General.**

Mientras Mako estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, Korra noto su mirada penetrante y lo miro a la cara. Después de unos segundos así, Mako pareció caer en cuenta lo que sucedía y volteo su rostro para ver por la ventana, tratando de parecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Para su mala suerte, si paso y lo que ocurrió es que Korra lo había visto observándola.

Mako rogaba a Dios para que Korra lo ignore, pero el destino tenía preparado otros planes… por consecuente, recibió un pedazo de papel pequeño doblado a la mitad.

Mako miro extrañado al papel y después observo que ella lo miraba de reojo y nuevamente miraba al frente, prestando atención. Sin muchas ganas o con algo de… ¿temor? Sí, era temor pero nunca lo reconocería, desplegó el papel y leyó.

–_Por qué tanto me miras… tengo monos en la cara o qué? -.-' _

___– Monos en la cara… ¿enserio? Jajaja, esta chica es igual que la de antes… directa, divertida, hermo… espera Mako… ¿qué estabas a punto de decir…? Bien, si, estabas por decir hermosa… listo, lo admitiste en tus pensamientos… bravo, ahora solo falta hacerlo en voz alta… espera un segundo ¡¿De a dónde salió eso?! – _Pensaba mientras que Korra esperaba la respuesta.

Mako salió de sus pensamientos y escribió.

– _No… pero es extraño que en vez de mi hermano, tu estés sentada aquí… no me molesta, pero si es algo extraño… _

Termino de escribir y le regreso el papel con su respuesta, mirando hacia el frente para que nadie lo notara. Korra lo leyó y soltó una leve carcajada ahogada y empezó a escribir.

–_Oh… por eso, es que Bo me pidió de favor que le deje sentarse con Opal, para ver si en unas de esas se anime y le pida que lo acompañe al baile… n.n _ –Korra doblo nuevamente el papel y lo entrego a Mako.

Mako nuevamente desplego ese pedazo de hoja y leyó… conque su hermano de verdad le pediría eso… bien por el…

–_Ya veo… con que mi hermano al fin le pedirá ser su cita para al baile… bien por él._ –Mako otra vez doblo el papel y se lo entrego.

Ahora miro al frente tratando de concentrarse verdaderamente en lo que decía el profesor. Ya sabía el motivo por el cual Korra estaba sentado justo en su lado… se sentía algo… ¿decepcionado? Bueno sea lo que sea, debe olvidarlo. Cuando pensó que su pequeña charla por el papel había terminado, recibió nuevamente ese trozo de hoja. Algo extrañado lo leyó.

–_Al parecer se armó de valor en tan solo algunos minutos… cuando lo volvimos a ver, me pidió ayuda, así que intercambiamos lugares… lo siento, pero me temo que tendrás que soportarme hasta que tu hermano al fin se lo pida… ;) =P x) _

Mako sonrió al ver escrito eso… no era un mal hermano, pero en el fondo esperaba que se tardara un poco en pedírselo… Como en el pequeño trozo de papel no había más espacio, escribió algo en su mano…

–_Si no queda de otra… ok. _

Mostro su mano a Korra disimuladamente y esta le saco la lengua como infantil y miro hacia el frente divertida.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilamente, sin percances, claro está que Mako miraba disimuladamente a la chica de ojos azules profundos… era imposible para él no hacerlo… recuerda la primera vez que los vio… y después cuando los vio marchar. Después de tanto años sin verlos, apareció así de la nada, sin previo aviso y que lo hipnotizo como la primera vez.

La campana sonó indicando el fin de las horas de clases para todos. Estaban ya con sus cosas preparadas y listas para irse.

Mako esperaba en la salida a su hermano junto a Hasook y Tahno, pero Bolin no llegaba todavía.

–Mh… interesante… Hasook si viene para aquí, sabes que hacer… ¿no? –pregunto Tahno que estaba en frente de Mako que estaba apoyado contra su coche.

–Comprendo… –le contesto Hasook a Tahno –Mako, aprovecha las oportunidades…

– ¿Qué…? –Mako no pudo decir más ya que Korra apareció de la nada.

–Hola Korra… –saludaron Tahno y Hasook al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y con la mano.

– ¿Korra…? –pregunto algo extrañado Mako.

–Hola chicos –saludo ella con los mismos gestos.

–Bueno, creo que será mejor que ve vaya… tengo que hacer algo de natación en este momento… ¿Quieres acompañarme Korra? –pregunto Tahno, siempre hacia ese tipo de bromas en dos sentido. El primero para enfurecer a Mako y que dé el primer paso; y el segundo motivo es que siempre se comportaba así, era su manera de ser natural.

–Ja… ja, muy gracioso Tahno.

–Tú te lo pierdes… vamos Hasook.

– ¿Desde cuándo tú y Hasook van a natación juntos? –pregunto recién Mako que se había mantenido en silencio desde que ella llego.

–Es una apuesta… el asegura que es el más veloz… pero sé que yo lo soy… –contesto Hasook sencillamente.

–Apuesto a que le ganaría a ambos… –dijo Korra poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en señal de reto.

–Jajajaja, nosotros no vamos a chapotear en el agua… –dijo Tahno con un aire de grandeza.

– ¿Todavía entrenas? –pregunto Mako a Korra.

–Si… lo deje por poco tiempo, pero lo retome enseguida…

–No sabía eso… –dijo pensativo Mako.

–Bueno, pero nosotros vamos con velocidad, eso es de hombres… –dijo Hasook.

– ¿Tienen miedo? –pregunto divertida Korra.

–Sí, de lastimarte o de que llores después de que te hayamos ganado –dijo Tahno.

– ¿Quieren probarlo? –pregunto Korra.

–Si no tienes miedo a perder… –le contesto indiferente Tahno.

–A decir verdad Korra eres buena en deportes, pero no creo que nos pueda vencer –dijo esta vez Hasook.

–Yo creo que ella si les vencerá… –dijo Mako con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿De dónde viene toda esa confianza? – le pregunto Korra a Mako.

–Ya te he visto en competencias antes… y eso que solos eras una niña… si has entrenado como lo hacías, te digo que si les ganaras – dijo Mako tratando de sonar indiferente. Korra solo le respondió con media sonrisa.

–Bien, si gana haremos lo que digan, si nosotros ganamos ustedes tendrán que hacer lo que nosotros digamos… ¿entendieron? –pregunto Hasook

–Hecho… –respondieron ambos con media sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Cierto, lo olvidaba! Bolin me dijo que te avisara que él acompañara a Opal a su casa, así que no lo esperes…

–Oh… –fue lo único que respondió Mako. Mientras que Tahno y Hasook lo miraban a él con cara de _"¿enserio?, solo eso se te ocurre"._

–Bueno, nos vemos chicos y lo de la apuesta, el domingo ¿les parece bien? –pregunto Korra.

–Perfecto –contestaron ambos hombre mientras que Mako solo se quedó callado.

–Bien, ¡adiós! –saludo con una mano mientras se iba casi corriendo de allí.

Después de que se haya ido tanto como Hasook y Tahno golpearon la cabeza de Mako.

– ¡Oigan! –se quejó Mako.

–Toooontoooo– respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Cómo no pudiste aprovechar esta oportunidad? –pregunto primero Tahno.

–Pudiste aprovechar para acercarla hasta su casa y de paso invitarla al baile…– concluyo Hasook.

–Hmp –fue el único sonido que hizo Mako que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

–Cuando ganemos el domingo, tu reto será invitarla al baile… y si ella se niega, su reto será aceptar quiera o no quiera –dijo Hasook.

–Oye, oye… yo no sé si quiero eso como retos para ellos.

–O, vamos, cuando estos dos estén saliendo ya podrán darnos las gracias allí y entonces les pediremos algo… –le contesto Hasook a Tahno y este se quedó algo inseguro– así que Mak- Mako… ¿Mako? ¿En qué momento se fue?

Mako se había ido mientras ellos seguían hablando, no tenía ganas de escucharlos… pero si escucho que sería su reto… ahora en el fondo él no sabía si quería que gane Korra o los otros dos locos que tenía como amigos…

El viernes termino cansador para él… todo lo que paso hoy.

–_Primero esas dos chicas que le habían invitado y las rechace lo más cortes posible, aunque según Hasook fui demasiado directo. Segundo que Korra se había sentado junto a mi… eso no era lo malo, lo malo es como yo pierdo mi postura, ella siempre es capaz de hacerme cambiar de ánimo en menos de un segundo, eso fue desde siempre… y tercero lo de la apuesta que aunque no lo admita en voz alta, si tengo que ir al baile, sin duda algunas quiero que Korra me acompañe…_–Termino de pensar Mako mientras cerraba los ojos para poder dormir.

Como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el domingo llego. Habían quedado en ir al gimnasio. Korra ya estaba lista. Mako estaba esperando hasta que Tahno y Hasook salgan de los vestidores…

–Bien… hora de terminar con esto…–dijo Thano –prometo que será rápido para que la derrota no te afecte tanto…

–Veremos quién pierde– contesto Korra. Todos se pusieron en posiciones. Primero estaba Korra, a su lado Hasook y por último Tahno.

– ¿Listos…? –Pregunto Mako mientras actuaba de réferi – ¡Ahora! –grito y en seguida todos saltaron a la piscina. Tahno tomo la iniciativa, seguido por Korra y Hasook al par, pero basto 5 segundos para que Tahno disminuyera la velocidad o que Korra la aumentara. Acto seguido Hasook se encontraba atrás y en el par estaban Korra y Thano. Ya estaba casi en la meta, Hasookl os estaba alcanzando, pero Korra fue más rápida y se adelantó. Korra gano la apuesta.

– ¡Woho! –dijo Korra mientras salía de la piscina con ayuda de Mako.

– ¿Cómo… cómo… es que…?– balbuceaba Hasook mientas salía del agua.

–Esto debe ser una broma… –dijo Tahno apenas salió del agua.

– ¡Ja! Claro que no, yo gane… –dijo mientras se secaba un poco con una toalla.

–Fue golpe de suerte… –dijo Tahno todavía sin querer admitir que ella, una chica le haya ganado.

– ¿Quieres la revancha…? –pregunto con media sonrisa en su rostro.

–No, claro que no… –dijo rápidamente Hasook –Amigo, nos ganó. Listo, está hecho… a menos que quieras que te humille de nuevo… –le dijo esta vez a Tahno. Sé quedo cayado al ver que su amigo podía decir la verdad y otra derrota no lo aceptaría.

–Bueno, ganamos la apuesta ¿que podría pedir…?– dijo Korra pensando.

–Yo ya lo sé, Tahno y Hasook deben lavar mi auto por todo este mes… –dijo Mako con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Oye… es un poco injusto, yo hice todo el trabajo para ganar mientras tú estabas aquí sin mojarte… –reclamo Korra.

–Hey… si perdías, yo también tendría que hacer lo que ellos digan –se defendió Mako.

–Bueno… ¿y tú Korra, que querrás? –pregunto Hasook.

–Mh… no lo sé. Pero por ahora, tengo hambre… será mejor que ya me vaya.

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Sí tienes tiempo vamos todos por algo de comer a decir también me entro ganas de comer–dijo Hasook.

– ¿De verdad?

–Claro… si quieres, ese puede ser el reto, te invitamos el almuerzo, todos lo que quieras… – dijo Hasook ya que no tenía ganas que le pida otra cosa.

–Mh… de acuerdo, no se me ocurre nada, así que está bien. –contesto ella con sencillez y se fue a cambiarse. Tahno y Hasook también lo hicieron, mientras que Mako estaba esperándolos en el estacionamiento.

Una vez todo listo, se fueron a un lugar de comida rápida y ordenaron.

–Así que… ¿Desde cuándo estas en natación Korra? –pregunto Hasook.

–Realmente no recuerdo con exactitud… desde que tengo memoria me encanta el agua… –dijo Korra mientras tomaba de su bebida.

–Y… ¿cómo es eso de que Mako ya sabía que eras tan buena nadadora? –pregunto esta vez. Ahora si había captado la atención de Mako y Tahno.

–Pues… ya nos conocíamos desde hace años… yo me mude por causa del trabajo de mi padre a los 12 años. ¿Acaso él no les había dicho cuando yo llegue a la escuela? –pregunto con un ligero toque de decepción, aunque eso nadie lo noto, al menos ella lo creía así.

–La verdad si nos dijo que ya se conocían, pero no le creímos… –contesto esta vez Tahno.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque era difícil creer que ya te haya conocido, eres la atracción de muchos chicos de la escuela…

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto sorprendida ella.

–Por supuesto, es un ciego el que no ve tu belleza –dijo esta vez Hasook, sorprendiendo todos en la mesa. Korra se sonrojo por tal insinuación, Tahno no podía creer que él, justo él este coqueteando y justamente con Korra, pero entendió después de unos segundos su juego. Mientras que Mako lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Para su suerte estaba sentado junto a ella y no podía ver su cara en ese momento.

Hubo un silencio incomodo pero por suerte fue interrumpido por la comida que acababa de llegar.

Empezaron a comer, olvidando todo lo sucedido y comenzaron a hablar sobre temas de la escuela, aunque todos esos eran comentarios contradictorios o de burla. Después empezaron a hablar sobre cómo habían llegado cada quién en el puesto en que estaban en el equipo de futbol.

–Vaya… no me fije la hora… se supone que debería estar hace 10 minutos en casa para cuidar de mi hermana… –dijo Hasook levantándose.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto algo extrañado Tahno.

–Si… así que hazme un favor y me puedes llevar a casa…

–Pero… –estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero por suerte capto su intención.

–No traje mi moto y tú me fuiste a buscar.

–De acuerdo… –concluyo Tahno levantándose. Mako y Korra estuvieron a punto de hacerlo igual, pero fueron detenidos por Hasook.

–Oh, no, ustedes terminen la comida, diviértanse, hagan lo que quieran… nosotros nos vamos, ¡adiós! – dijo Hasook mientras salía arrastrando de allí a Tahno, que lo único que pudo hacer es un ligero saludo con la mano.

–Eso fue… extraño –dijo Korra después de que se hayan ido.

–Ni que lo digas… –dijo Mako. Hubo un largo silencio que ninguno quiso romper, pero sabía que él debía hacerlo –Y… ¿cómo te ha ido todos estos años?

–Bien… fue muy duro primero, no me acostumbraba a nada… pero con el tiempo ya te acostumbras a los cambios… –dijo mientras tomaba una papa frita y la comía – ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo llegaste a ser el capitán del equipo de futbol?

Y así pasaron los minutos hablando, sobre que le había pasado al otro. Pasaron un tiempo muy bueno, recordando el pasado. La primera vez que él la vio ya que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos, esa fue la primera razón por la que se conocían. Con el paso del tiempo, ellos también fueron grandes amigos, junto con Bolin. Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que un día la familia Shimizu anuncio que se tenía que mudar. Mako y Bolin se pusieron muy tristes, al igual que Korra. Eran inseparables, se la pasaban todos los días juntos jugando, pero eso tuvo que cambiar.

Mako pensaba en ella todos los días, de a poco fue centrando su atención en el futbol, algo que lo mantenía distraído gran parte del tiempo. Con el paso de los años se convirtió en un gran jugador y por ende su popularidad subió también. Estaba en el último año de la secundaria, todavía seguía pensando en ella, pero o con la frecuencia de antes. Y un día, así de la nada… para ser más específicos alrededor de un mes, apareció.

Bolin fue el primero en saludarla y por supuesto que no se separó de ella en todo el día. En cambio, Mako pensó que era otra de las tantas fangirl que traía Bolin a los entrenamientos… pero cuando se comportó como un tonto total y ella lo contraataco, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya reconocía a esos ojos azules… esos hermosos ojos que demostraban enfado e indignación; y antes de que Korra se enfade más llegó Bolin al rescate de su hermano. Se disculpó por eso y después de un par de disculpas más, ella se relajó. Al menos hasta que llegó la capitana del equipo de porristas. Estaba intentando de coquetear con el pobre de Mako, quién este trataba de que su amiga de tantos años no se enfade más por el hecho que la haya dejado allí parada, con la palabra en la boca. Claro está que no fue por gusto, porque realmente fue arrastrado por ella y otros compañeros del equipo con la excusa de que "hay que entrenar".

Ese mismo día la encontró nuevamente en su casa. Su madre estaba más que contenta de que su mejor amiga haya regresado a la ciudad. Sus padres sí que eran amigos inseparables… Pero volviendo al tema… ese día fueron a cenar a su casa. Se encontraban allí, todos hablando excepto Mako que se mantenía al margen de todo. Korra hablaba con Bolin de lo más normal y por supuesto todavía seguía algo enfadada con él por compárala con una fan loca… y peor fue cuando lo vio a él marchase, a rastras claro está, ¡por una chica que sí estaba loca!

Pasaron los días y en la escuela de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras… y no era porque Korra seguía enfadada… no, eso quedo olvidado por parte de ella ese mismo día. Sino porque Mako ya no quería meter la pata nuevamente, por eso no hizo mucho para hablarle o acercarse a ella, aunque en el fondo tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y decirle todo lo que la extraño.

Ese sentimiento que pensaba que había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo, pero estaban muy, muy equivocado, ese sentimiento estaba allí, intacto y salió más a flote con mucha más intensidad… y no era para menos. Korra se había vuelto mucho más hermosa, su carácter también cambio un poco, tiene un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier otra chica, seguía siendo atlética, graciosa, capaz de hacer reír a cualquier y subirle el ánimo… todavía conservaba esas actitudes infantiles que él siempre amo. Si, aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio, amaba cada cosa de ella. Eso lo descubrió cuando ella se fue y la vez que la vio nuevamente…

Esa tarde de domingo fue un gran día para ambos. Habían podido hablar normalmente, aunque en el principio costo un poco.

Después de todo ese fue un gran día y Mako se fue a descansar con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no tenía…

El lunes ya llego y comenzó con la semana. Ese día fue sofocante para Mako. Primero Tahno, Hasook y Bolin lo llenaron de preguntas de como lo había pasado con Korra y no paraban de hacerle bromas o comentarios para avergonzarlo. Después de un poco de entrenamiento, salió y cuando quería darse una refrescante ducha, de la nada aparece una chica, otra vez rechazo su proposición. Pero esta vez esa chica que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba se le abalanzo y lo abrazo, rogándole que lo piense mejor y acepte. Él quería sacársela de encima y para dejar en claro su mala suerte, Korra pasaba por allí, junto con Opal. Se le quedo mirando estática… ninguno de los dos hizo algo, se quedaron viendo allí hasta que Korra se dio la vuelta junto con Opal y se fueron de ese lugar… Mako al fin se libró de esa chica desesperante y quiso ir e explicarle a Korra, pero no la encontró… En clases también no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo y peor fue cuando vio que Bolin se sentó junto a él y no ella, ahora tenía menos posibilidades de aclarar esa mal entendido… pero no tenía que frustrarse más, así que decidió que por hoy ya era suficiente.

El lunes termino y dio comienzo al martes…

Todo transcurrió normalmente y para gran sorpresa de él, Korra le saludo como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿no estaba enojada? Pero… ¿por qué debía de estarlo? Aunque en ese momento pareció estarlo. Así que Mako decidió olvidar lo ocurrido. Las últimas dos horas la tuvieron libres, así que él junto a otros chicos se fueron a entrenar. Korra junto a Opal y otras personas fueron a seguir con los preparativos para el baile.

Después de una hora y media de entrenamiento Mako decidió que ya era suficiente… todos fueron a los vestidores y empezaron a cambiarse. Él lo hizo rápidamente y empezó a caminar. Estaba tranquilamente hasta que apareció la misma chica de ayer.

– ¿Y bien… a qué horas iras por mí el viernes?

– ¿Perdón? –pregunto él levantando una ceja.

–Que ¿a qué horas irás por mi…?

–Te has confundido de persona, yo no iré contigo… –dijo y trato de irse pero otra vez se puso en el camino.

–Vamos… que no te dé pena…

–Dej– Mako no dijo más palabra ya que no podía, esa chica estaba tan cerca de él y por suerte no se le ocurrió acercarse más… y Korra nuevamente estaba allí–K– no pudo decir más ya que ella paso de largo junto a él. Esa chica seguía allí y después de un par de segundos sin moverse, al fin lo hizo. Se separó de ella y le dejo bien en claro que él no ira jamás con ella.

Camino un poco para alejarse de esa loca y llego a su aula, entro y se sentó. Después de alrededor de un minuto también llego Bolin.

–Apresúrate Bo…– dijo Korra mientras cruzaba los brazos y se acomodaba en el marco de la puerta. Mako al escucharla la miro directamente.

–Sí, sí ya voy… tenme paciencia…

–Yo me iré, me alcanzas cuando termines… –dijo para irse inmediatamente de allí, dejando un poco confundido a Bolin y a Mako con las palabras en la boca.

– ¿Por qué se habrá ido así de la nada…? –pregunto Bolin confundido.

– ¿Adónde tienes que ir? –le pregunto Mako a su hermano.

–Oh, es que necesitan ayuda con algo –dijo Bolin mientras dejaba algo cerca de su mochila.

–Ya veo… te acompaño –dijo Mako levantándose y poniéndose en marcha, lo cual dejo aún más sorprendido al pobre de Bolin.

Mako y Bolin se dirigieron hacia donde se suponía que sería el gran Baile… había bastantes personas allí, algunas colocando algo de decoración en las ventanas y un gran grupo estaban mirando al techo.

–Genial, aquí estas Bolin… y… ¿Mako? –pregunto Opal sorprendida.

–Hola… –saludo Mako.

–Quiso venir a ayudar también –explico Bolin a Opal.

–Genial, la verdad necesitamos algo de ayuda allí arriba. Querían colgar algunas cosas y resulto más difícil de lo que pensábamos… además que algunos chicos les causan algo terror las alturas… –dijo mirando a un par de chicos, algo flacuchos, pero que su inteligencia era muy alta.

– ¿Así que hay que subirse allí arriba? –pregunto Mako mirando. Ya estaban Korra y otro chico allí arriba. Pero necesitaban a otras dos personas para que agarren una tela para la decoración.

–Sí.

–Bien… vamos Bo… –dijo Mako caminando hacía una escalera. Subió a lo más alto y miro a Korra directamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Korra al verlo.

–Ayudando… –respondió el con sencillez – y bien… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Korra resoplo y le explico que tiene que agarrar lo que ella le lanzara y hacer como un nudo para que quede bien firme. Así pasaron el resto de media hora que quedaba de clases y terminaron por suerte con eso.

Mako se quiso acercarse a Korra, pero ella logro esquivarlo, aunque no por mucho tiempo podía seguir así.

–Hey, Korra… espera– dijo Mako acercándose a ella, que ya estaba a punto de salir del edificio.

–Mako ¿qué pasa? – pregunto ella deteniéndose a la fuerza.

– ¿Por qué actúas así? –pregunto ya de una vez.

–No sé de qué me hablas… –dijo ella mirando para otro lado.

–Sé que sabes a que me refiero… –dijo el tratando de que lo mire a la cara.

–Yo… perdón por haberte interrumpido allí –dijo en voz baja.

–De… ¿de qué hablas?

–Ya te pedí perdón… lo siento, pero me tengo que ir ¡adiós!

–Espera… te llevo si tienes prisa –fue lo primero que pudo articular por lo confundido que estaba.

– ¡No! Digo… no, quiero caminar… pasear y todo eso… así que me voy –dijo ella mientras otra vez comenzó a caminar y esta vez no la detuvo.

–_A ver si entendí bien… Korra me pidió perdón ¿por qué? O… no, no, no, ¿acaso pensó que esa chica y yo…? Estoy muerto… pensé que estaba enojada porque otra vez me encontró en esa situación y con la chica de ayer… pero pensándolo bien, no tiene motivo por qué hacerlo… pero también actuó raro… ¡agth! ¡Esto me está matando fue suficiente estrés por hoy!_ –Pensaba Mako mientras se dirigía a su automóvil y se iba de allí. El martes terminó con cansancio y con confusión…

El miércoles llegó y parecía ser un día no muy bueno, las nubes amenazaban en caer en cualquier momento… aunque las apariencias engañan.

Hoy no hubo práctica, primero porque no les tocaba el día de hoy y segundo, el día no ayudo…

–Y bien… ¿me puedes decir por qué no la has invitado todavía? –pregunto Hasook a Mako.

–Ya te dije que no iré al baile… –dijo Mako cansado de la insistencia de su amigo.

–Sí, sí, como digas, sabes tan bien como yo que irás quieras o no… tu madre te obligara.

–No iré y punto… además no tengo que ir si o si con pareja… –se defendió Mako.

–Sabes que si no tienes pareja, serás más acosado…

Mako al escucharlo le causo escalofríos… eso podía ser cierto… pero si iba con alguien le estaría molestando todo el santo día. Así que… ¿Qué debía hacer?

La campana sonó indicando que el tiempo de descanso termino. Una vez que regresaron cada quien a su respectivo salón para terminar la jornada. La lluvia empezó a caer de manera calmada, pero después fue siendo más fuerte. Pasaron las últimas horas rápidas y algunos salían corriendo de la escuela mientras que otros decidieron esperar hasta que la lluvia se calme un poco y recién emprender viaje a sus respectivos hogares u otros lugares.

Mako estaba a punto de correr hacia su auto, pero fue detenido por Bolin.

– ¡Hey, Mako! Mako, Mako, Mako, el hermano más bueno, gentil y excelente en deportes… –dijo Bolin con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué quieres Bo…? –pregunto de una vez, sabía que Bolin hablaba así cuando necesitaba algo.

–Je… je… por… ¿por qué dices eso hermanito? –pregunto Bolin algo nervioso. Mako solo le dio una mirada de _"suéltalo ya"_. –Está bien, necesito que me prestes el… auto, ¡por favor!

– ¿Para qué? –pregunto cauteloso.

–Me ofrecí acompañar a Opal a su casa y no quiero que se moje…

–Oh… y prefieres que yo si lo haga… –dijo Mako algo divertido.

– ¡No! No, yo…

–Jajajajaja, estaba bromeando Bolin. Está bien, ten cuidado… –dijo entregándoles las llave del automóvil.

–De… ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias, eres sin duda el mejor hermano del mundo! –dijo él mientras le daba un rápido abrazo a Mako y se iba de allí.

–Genial… creo que me tendré que mojar quiera o no… –dijo mientras abría el paraguas que le entrego su hermano y empezaba a caminar. A pesar de que estaba protegido, igualmente se mojaba ya que había un poco de viento.

Estaba caminando en las calles en donde casi no había nadie, los negocios estaban llenos de gente, puede que sea para solo refugiarse, pero Mako no tenía ganas de estar allí, así que siguió caminando. Paso junto a un callejón y algo le llamo la atención allí.

– ¿Korra? –pregunto confundido. Claramente por la lluvia ella no podía escucharlo. Estaba sentada frente a una caja. Sin pensarlo mucho, él se dirigió a ese lugar muy despacio. Mientras caminaba vio que ella dejo su paraguas sobre la caja y en ese momento se estaba empapando.

– ¿Korra? –pregunto Mako más fuerte y ella se dio vuelta.

– ¿Mako? –dijo ella confundida mientras se estaba mojando –¿qué haces aquí?

–Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo… y ¿por qué estas bajo la lluvia? –pregunto ya una vez que estaba junto a ella y trataba de cubrirla para que no se moje más.

–Pues… – empezó a decir y después calló mientras miraba a la caja con el paragua que había puesto ella. Mako se agacho y miro el contenido de dicha caja –Desde hace un par de día los encontré y me dieron mucha pena…

–Estas diciendo que siempre después de clases venía para aquí y cuidabas de ellos… –dijo Mako cuando todavía miraba a un pequeño cachorro de color blanco y un pequeño hurón de color rojo.

–Mh… sí. Fueron abandonados…

–Ya veo… ¿por eso les dejaste tu paraguas, aunque te mojaras?

–Solo es agua… y ellos los necesitan más que yo… –hubo un pequeño silencio – quisiera llevármelos a casa… pero no tengo idea de cómo reaccionara papá… –dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Mako no respondió, solo escucho. De un momento a otro se escuchó un gran trueno y ambas pequeñas criaturas se asustaron mucho.

–Ya es suficiente… Solo espero que papá no se enoje o se altere… –dijo Korra mientras se agachaba para agarrar al pequeño cachorro blando, mientras que pensaba como podía llevar al hurón.

– ¿Te lo llevarás? –le pregunto Mako.

–Sí, no pienso dejarlos aquí. Ya viste como se pusieron al escuchar ese ruido…

–Te ayudo… –dijo Mako sin pensarlo.

–No tienes que hacerlo…

–Piensas que podrás sola con ambos… –pregunto Mako.

–Lo intentare… –dijo ella en voz baja.

–Andando, dame al cachorro y tú lleva al hurón y el paragua… –dijo Mako mientras le quitaba de los brazos al cachorro.

Korra hizo lo que él le dijo. Una vez listo se pusieron en marcha.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto ella al no saber a dónde dirigirse.

–A mi casa… es la que está más cerca.

–Pero no podemos, Mikoto se puede molestar por esto…

–Mi mamá ama a los animales… ¿Lo recuerdas? Y además no creo que quieras que ellos se enfermen… –dijo Mako refiriéndose a los animales. Korra solo se le quedo mirando y asintió con la cabeza. No pronunciaron más palabras y se pusieron en marcha.

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos al fin llegaron a su destino.

–Mako… Korra… ¡pero miren cómo se encuentran, están empapados de pies a cabeza! –dijo Mikoto.

–Mamá, no dramatices y ayúdanos por favor… –dijo Mako mientras estaba sacándose su mochila y se la entregaba a su madre. Korra hizo lo mismo.

–Perdón Mikoto por llegar así y con ellos… –dijo Korra apenada.

– ¡Pero que preciosuras! –dijo Mikoto al ver el pequeño Huron secándose y al igual que el cachorro – ¿En dónde los encontraron?

–Estaban en la calle y Korra se los trajo porque se asustaron mucho al escuchar un trueno… –dijo Mako mientras se despojaba de un poco de la ropa que estaba mojada.

–Veo que sigues amando a los animales… ¡aw, nos has cambiado nada! –dijo Mikoto abrazando a Korra.

–Emh… señora Mikoto… se va a mojar si me abraza.

– ¡Ups! –dijo ella con una sonrisa y separándose un poco de ella –Y que dije eso de "señora" ¡nos soy tan mayor Korra! –se hizo la ofendida.

–Jeje, perdón, es la costumbre… –dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.

–Pues aquí te acostumbrarás como antes… después de todo, algún día ser– fue interrumpida.

–Mamá, no tienes algo para que ella pueda cambiarse, se enfermará si permanece así… –dijo Mako interrumpiéndola.

–Oh, cierto… Mako acompáñala al baño y dale una toalla para que se seque y tú también ve a cambiarte de ropa… ahora iré a buscar algo para Korra.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario, me iré cuando la lluvia haya parado algo…

–No, claro que no… –dijo con decisión Mikoto –hoy tus padres vendrán a cenar a casa, así que no es necesario que te vayas, ya le llamaremos a Senna para avisarle que estas aquí sana y salva… pero ahora, ¡andando o se enfermaran!

–Ya la escuchaste… vamos… –dijo Mako poniéndose en camino, solo estaba con sus pantalones y una musculosa blanca que se le pegaba algo al cuerpo gracias al agua. La vista era muy buena y por supuesto Korra lo vio disimuladamente aunque él lo noto y sonrió de medio lado. Por primera vez en la vida sintió una gran satisfacción a que alguien lo viera… y puede que sea eso únicamente sí ella es la persona que le mire.

Mako le había dado dos toallas a Korra y se fue inmediatamente a su habitación. No pudo sacarse de la cabeza cómo sería verle a ella con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y mojada… inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza… ¿desde cuán se había vuelto un pervertido?

Una vez ya estaba vestido con ropa normal bajo a la sala y fue a ver a los animales que estaban jugando con su madre.

–Oh, hijo, ya te cambiaste…

–Sí.

–Bien, cuídalos… tal vez habría que darle un baño y cercarlos… bueno eso lo harán tú y Korra, yo debo preparar todo para esta noche. Pero primero iré a buscar algo de ropa para ella –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mako se sentó en donde antes estaba su madre y estaba jugando ambas criaturas con una pequeña pelota de tenis. Pasaron un par de minutos y su madre bajo casi corriendo… ¿cómo podía bajar de las escalera a esa velocidad?

–Mako, cariño… ¿en dónde está tu remera manga larga gris que te gusta tanto…? –pregunto velozmente Mikoto.

–Mh… está en el segundo cajón del armario que está junto a la ventana… –dijo algo confundido él – ¿Para–

– ¡Gracias cariño! –dijo esto y nuevamente partió veloz como el rayo, llamando la atención de Mako y ambas criaturas que pararon de jugar. Se encogió de hombro y siguió jugando con ellos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso exactamente hasta que noto que su madre y Korra estaban descendiendo por las escaleras.

–Muy bien, todo listo… –dijo muy feliz Mikoto. Mako la miro primero a ella y después a Korra que estaba nada menos que con _su_ remera preferida y llevaba unos shorts negro algo elegante y hermoso.

Mako al verla no pudo esconder la impresión. Ya la había visto con un short, pero eso era para las clases de educación física y llevaba una remera blanca. Ahora estaba mucho más hermosa y nada menos que con _su _remera… definitivamente a ella le quedaba mejor, según él.

–Bien chicos… ustedes dos le darán un baño a estas dos preciosuras y los secaran… ¿entendieron? –pregunto Mikoto.

–De acuerdo… –respondieron ambos.

–Bien, Mako tu sabes dónde está todo lo necesario… ¡así que andando! –dijo dándole al cachorro blanco y Korra agarraba al pequeño hurón.

Mako y Korra se fueron al baño de la planta alta, ya que allí había las cosas necesarias.

–Bien, tú encárgate de ella y yo de él… –dijo Korra.

– ¿Ella?

–Sí, es hembra… ¿no lo notaste?

–No, no realmente –dijo Mako mirando al animal a la cara. Korra al verlo confundido y cerca del animal le causo algo de gracia, pero más ternura –No te rías…

–Ya, está bien… –dijo ella calmándose un poco.

Mako estaba a punto de poner en la bañera a la cachorra pero esta se resistía.

–Vamos, has estado bajo la lluvia no se hace cuánto y ahora me dices que no quieres meterte en la tina de agua caliente… –bufó Mako.

–Jajajajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya un animal ganó al Gran Mako…

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso…?

–Por ahí… –dijo Korra encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tahno… –aseguro.

–Mh… puede ser…

–No me gusta que me llamen así… –dijo algo cortante Mako.

– ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Korra mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarla con el animal, mientras que el hurón estaba en el lavamanos, tranquilamente echado.

–Solo no me gusta y punto…

– ¿Por qué?

Mako suspiro –Solo no me gusta… no entiendo de eso de "Gran Mako" al principio me sentía alagado, pero al final me termino fastidiando...

–Eso es ridículo… –le dijo Korra mientras mojaba a la cachorra y Mako la sostenía.

– ¿Por qué?

–Mako, eres el capitán del equipo de futbol, tus calificaciones son una de las más altas, eres atlético, popular, aunque no lo parezca te preocupas por los demás, no eres engreído, ayudas a las demás personas, tienes un gran corazón, eres un gran compañero y amigo… –dijo Korra mientras que Mako se le quedaba viendo.

–De… ¿de verdad piensas todo eso de mí? –pregunto él sorprendido, mirándola a los ojos.

–Sí… es lo que todos pensamos…

– ¿Pero _tú _piensas todo eso de mí? –pregunto ahora más directo.

Korra al escucharlo se tensó un poco.

–Por supuesto que sí… te conozco desde pequeño y siempre fuiste así. Además te puedo decir que en mí otra escuela el capitán de futbol se quería voltear a cualquier chica que pase por delante de él…

– ¿Y a ti te miro? –pregunto algo alterado.

–Me ofendes Mako…

–Yo pregunte si a ti te miro, no si tú fuiste una de esas…

–Mh… no se… –dijo ella mirando al animal que estaba lleno de espuma menos su rostro.

–Eso quiere decir que sí.

–No se… pero tú me conoces, cualquiera que se meta conmigo saldrá mal… –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Mako al mirarla sabía que sí ese tipo la atrevía a tocarla estaría en un hospital… y no era porque Korra se encargara de él, sino porque él mismo lo encontraría y "hablaría amablemente con él". No sabe de a dónde vinieron esas ganas de hacer daño a un tipo que ni siquiera conoce, pero sabe que ese sentimiento estaba allí y hacía que su cuerpo este alerta.

Terminaron a bañar a la primera, ahora era el turno de Korra de bañar al pequeño hurón.

–Bien… ¡es tu turno pequeñín!

– ¿Ya te has encariñado con él?

–No solo con él… con ambos, pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Tan solo míralos, ¡son preciosos! –dijo mostrándole muy cerca de su rostro al hurón.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas… báñalo rápido, así podremos secarlo a ambos con la secadora… –dijo Mako.

–Ya va _capitán_… –dijo Korra con malicia.

– ¿Enserio? Pensé que te habías olvidado esa manía de poner apodos…

–Nop, por supuesto que no… Además ese apodo te queda… –dijo guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de cuclillas para bañar al faltante. Mako solo se quedó parado allí, con un leve sonrojo –Vamos, ¿no te gusta el agua…? –le pregunto al hurón quien solo dio un pequeño quejido.

–Eso quiere decir no… –dijo Mako.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabes habla su idioma? –pregunto algo sarcástica Korra.

–Hace un par de años…

–Ja… ja… ja… muy gracioso, porque no me ayudas en vez de quedarte allí mirando.

–Mh… no, gracias.

– ¡Mako!

–Jajajajaja, está bien, era broma… –dijo el agachándose al nivel de la bañera. Ambos trataban de sujetar al pequeño hurón pero este se resistía y de un momento a otro se escapó.

– ¡Atrápalo! – dijo Korra mientras se levantaba para agarrarlo. Mako también lo hizo, trataban de agarrarlo pero era escurridizo. Después de tanto esfuerzo de agarradlo el mismo cayó a la bañera soltando un chillido.

–Ves, eso te pasa por ser rebelde… –le dijo Mako apuntándolo.

–Hey, no seas tan cruel… –le defendió Korra agarrándolo allí para que no se escape.

– ¿Qué no sea cruel? Él nos hizo ir por todo este cuarto tratando de atraparlo.

–Oh, vamos solo es un pequeño hurón, no te compares con él.

–Hmp… –dijo Mako. El hurón que al parecer entendía todo perfectamente con un movimiento se zafó y fue donde Mako, que por suerte lo agarro sin mojarse. Hizo unos ruidos como contestando, lo cual causo mucha risa a ambos.

…

En el pasillo se encontraba un Bolin sonriente caminando hasta que escucho risas provenientes del baño, camino sigilosamente hasta allí y pego un oídio a la puerta.

–Ya, agárralo fuerte –dijo una voz femenina…

– _¿Korra…? –se preguntó Bolin._

–Yo… agárralo tú… –dijo otra voz.

– _¿Mako… pero qué…? ohh… _–La mente de Bolin llegó a una conclusión y decidió abrir la puerta de un golpe, no era posible que estén haciendo _eso_ allí… ¿verdad?

–Qué están… ¿Eh? –pregunto muy confundido Bolin al entrar al cuarto de baño. Mako y Korra que se encontraban sentados en el piso y había un pequeño hurón en la bañera y un cachorro al lado de Korra con una toalla encima.

–Bolin… ¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunto Mako.

–Yo… ustedes… acaso... no… ustedes... no estaba haciendo… se escuchaban… pensé… –Bolin solo balbuceaba sin poder hacer frases completas, aunque para Korra y Mako era suficiente eso. Ambos se miraron sonrojados.

– ¡¿Qué estabas pensando Bolin?! –pregunto Korra con la cara roja.

–Pues ustedes dos, en el baño… encerrados… ruidos… –dijo Bolin algo apenado.

– ¡BOLIN! –gritaron ambos por la vergüenza.

–Oigan, acabe de llegar… –dijo el tratando de que no se enojen –Oh… ¿ese es un hurón? –pregunto ahora emocionado olvidándose de lo ocurrido hace tan solo segundos.

–Sí… –dijo suspirando Mako para aliviar el aire.

– ¡Que cool! ¿Cómo se llama este amiguito?

–La verdad no pensamos en eso… –respondió Korra – ¿Quieres bañarlo? –pregunto con malicia.

–De verdad… ¡CLARO! –dijo Bolin de lo más entusiasmado.

Después de unos minutos ambos animales se encontraban limpios, secos y más hermosos, mientras que Mako estaba un poco mojado, pero Bolin si se llevó la peor parte ya que se tuvo que ir a cambiar.

– ¡Vaya que si quedaron más preciosos! –dijo Mikoto. Mimando a ambos animales.

–Sí, pero nosotros quedamos mojados… –dijo Mako.

–Ya eres grande Mako, no te quejes, pero hicieron un gran trabajo… ¿quieren algo de comer?

– ¡Comida! –grito Bolin desde arriba que bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras.

–Ok, lo traeré enseguida –dijo Mikoto yéndose de allí.

– ¿Tienes un buen nombre para ella? –pregunto Korra a Mako.

–No… –dijo él sentándose en el sillón y Korra se sentó en la alfombra para que ella se echara en sus piernas y el hurón salto al lado de Mako.

Después de una larga hora buscando nombre encontraron los perfectos.

–Bien, ¡ella será Naga! ¿Verdad que te gusta Naga? –pregunto Korra y la cachorra dio un ladrido dando a entender que eso estaba bien.

–Mamá nos podemos quedar con Pabu, ¿verdad? –pregunto Bolin mientras giraba con el pequeño hurón.

–Bo, no te emociones mucho… –dijo Mako serios.

–Nadie me separara de Pabu, ¡él es mío! –dijo saliendo corriendo de allí hacia arriba causando risa a los tres que se encontraban en la sala.

–Espero que a papá no le importe… –dijo Korra acariciando a Naga.

–No te preocupes cariño, con tu madre haremos que estas dos preciosuras se queden con nosotros… –dijo con un guiño Mikoto.

El tiempo pasó, la lluvia no había cesado en ningún momento. Alrededor de las 19:00 hs. la madre de Korra había llegado y en ese mismo momento Korra empezó a rogarle conservar a Naga. No fue difícil que su madre accediera, la cosa era su padre, ya que no tuvo ninguna otra mascota antes.

–Korra… ¿por qué estas con esa camisa? –al fin pregunto su madre.

–Oh Senna, cuando llegaron ambos estaban empapados, le preste unos pantalones cortos y esa camisa es de Mako… –dijo sin problema Mikoto, mientras que el nombrado se pusó algo colorado.

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste para que te traiga algo?

–No era necesario, además que le queda muy bien –contesto nuevamente la madre de Mako –Bueno será mejor que vayamos pensando que haremos de cena… –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

–De acuerdo, Korra cuida que Naga no haga líos… es tu responsabilidad hasta que llegue tu padre, ¿entendiste? –pregunto Senna.

– ¡Claro mamá! –ambas mujeres se fueron hacia la cocina, dejando a Mako y Korra a solas, claro está que con la presencia del animal. El silencio reino en ese cuarto, excepto por los ruidos que provenían de Naga y la televisión. Ninguno rompió el silencio, hasta que apareció Bolin nuevamente con Pabu en su hombro.

– ¡Mako, pon una película! –dijo Bolin sentándose al lado de él, empujándolo más cerca de Korra, quien tenía a Naga en sus piernas tranquilamente por dormirse.

–Hey… –se quejó el mayor y se acomodó mejor en el medio del gran sillón.

– ¿Qué películas pondrás…? –pregunto Korra.

–Emh… no sé ¿una de terror? –sugirió Mako.

–Claro –dijo Korra.

– ¡No!

–Oh, vamos Bo, ¿no me digas que le sigues teniendo miedo?

– ¡Claro que no!

–Entonces no hay problema en ver una… ¿verdad? –pregunto Korra.

–Claro que no, ponla si quieres… –dijo Bolin haciéndose el fuerte, mientras que en el fondo estaba aterrado.

No paso ni media ahora desde que pusieron la película y Bolin ya se había tapado más de 5 veces con la almohada que abrazaba mientras que Mako y Korra se reían de tales cosa que hacía. También en algún momento Naga paso de estar en el regazo de Korra al de Mako y Pabu al ver que Bolin se movía mucho se fue junto a Naga.

–Eso no es justo… se fue contigo –se quejó Korra.

–Puede ser porque yo no me estoy moviendo mucho… –se defendió Mako. El los acariciaba inconscientemente a ambos animales. Pasaron otros 30 minutos y Bolin había decidido ir a ayudar a su madre y Senna con la comida. Cuando estaba levantándose justo paso una parte en donde mostraban sangre y un cuchillo con ese líquido rojo, lo que hizo que Bolin se desmallara de la impresión y que los otros dos jóvenes estallaran de la risa por el pobre de Bo. Se estaban riendo a más no poder y a causa de esto Naga y Pabu se despertaron, miraron a ambos adolecentes, una vez a cada uno y se fueron a dormir bajo la mesa que se encontraban frente suyo, que estaba en medio de los sillones y el televisor. Mako y Korra rieron más por tal acto de los animales.

–Lo siento Naga… ya entendimos el mensaje, procuraremos no hacer tanto ruido… –dijo entre risas Korra.

–Si queremos dejar de reírnos, primero tendremos que ayudar a Bo… –dijo Mako parándose y controlando la risa.

–Bien… –dijo resignada Korra ayudándolo a acostarlo al sillón.

–Bo… Bo… anda Bolin despiértate… –dijo Mako mientras lo movía.

–Mh… shh… –se quejó Bolin en voz baja y se acomodó más.

–Genial… se quedó dormido.

–Será mejor dejarlo así o será capaz de desmallarse nuevamente…

–Bien… –dijo ella suspirando y se sentó en la alfombra como lo hizo Mako.

Terminaron de ver la película sin percances, ya eran a las 20:37 de la noche y sus padres acabaron de llegar. Después de que Bolin se haya despertado inmediatamente fue a ver a su padre para rogarle para conservar a Pabu. Korra lo hizo más calmada que él. Primero Tonraq pareció estar no muy seguro, pero al final solo le dio una sonrisa y remarco que debía estar al pendiente de ella, por supuesto que Korra asintió entusiasmada y dio un gran abrazo a su padre. Mientras Bolin daba pequeños besos a Pabu, ya que su padre Sam había accedido más fácil.

Después de una hora de espera la comida ya estaba lista. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa y disfrutando de la cena.

–Sigues haciendo natación ¿verdad Korra? –le pregunto Sam.

–Si… lo deje por un par de meses, pero no podía alejarme por mucho tiempo, así que lo retome rápidamente… –le contesto ella.

–Es fantástico que los jóvenes se interesen en deportes… por suerte Mako y Bolin lo están haciendo muy bien en futbol… –dijo él tomando de su copa.

– ¿De verdad? no lo sabía… –dijo Tonraq.

–Mako, eres el capitán del equipo… ¿verdad? –pregunto Senna.

–Ah... eh... sí –contesto él.

–Debes estar orgulloso –dijo Tonraq con una pequeña sonrisa y Mako lo imito, siempre cuando hablaba con Tonraq estaba un tanto nervioso…

Pasaron así hablando unos minutos, los temas cada vez cambiaban… hasta que llego un de mucho interés para ambas madres.

–Bolin ¿por qué llegaste algo tarde hoy y con el auto de Mako? –le pregunto Mikoto.

–Oh, lleve a Opal a su casa y de paso le pregunte si pues… sí quería ir al baile del viernes conmigo… –dijo él algo apenado.

– ¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunto Mako.

–Que sí… –dijo ahora con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Bo, no hay nada de que apenarte… además ya era hora de que le pidas, solo faltan dos días… –le dijo Korra algo divertida.

–Y tú Korra ¿tienes pareja? –le pregunto la madre de Mako. En ese momento todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Senna miro a su hija esperando la respuesta, Tonraq que estaba a punto de meter un bocado a la boca apoyo la mano en la mesa y miro a su hija también, Sam era el más tranquilo y espero a la respuesta, Mikoto estaba algo ansiosa al igual que Bolin y Mako que estaba en frente de ella se le quedaba viendo, esperando su respuesta.

–No… no la tengo… –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros sin mirar a nadie –La verdad no pienso ir.

–Pero si tú eres una de las organizadoras de ello –dijo Bolin.

–Lo hice porque Opal no quería estar sola allí… –en ese momento el silencio se prolongó por pocos segundos.

–Mako, ¿y tú tienes pareja? –Pregunto Senna causando que otra vez todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían –Bolin ya la tiene… seguramente tú también, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no la tiene… –aseguro Mikoto –Tengo una idea… Mako y Korra no tiene pareja… ¡así que pueden ir juntos! –aseguro.

Mako que estaba bebiendo agua se atraganto con esta y Korra soltó los cubiertos de la sorpresa.

–Ma… má –dijo él entre jadeos para recuperarse.

– ¡Es perfecto eso! –Mako estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Korra se le adelanto.

–Mikoto, eso no será posible, ya que Mako si tiene con quien ir… –dijo Korra.

– ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tienes a alguien para ir al baile?! –pregunto con el ceño fruncido Mikoto a su hijo mayor.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no lo tengo… –se defendió Mako – ¿de a dónde sacaste eso? –le pregunto a Korra.

– ¿Y esa chica?

–Esa chica se apareció de la nada primero invitándome y el segundo día ya asumió que yo iría con ella, pero claramente le dije que no pienso ir al baile… –se defendió.

– ¡Uf! –Mikoto largo un suspiro y Senna también, aunque ella lo disimulo más –Ya que todo fue un mal entendido, está decidido…

– ¿Eh? –preguntaron ambos jóvenes confundidos que se estaban dando miradas de muertes.

–Mako, tu irás a ese baile y ya que Korra no tiene pareja, la acompañaras como todo un caballero…

–A mi parece una buena idea… –apoyo Senna.

–También a mi… –dijo Sam – ¿Tonraq? –pregunto.

–Hmp, sí quieren ir… –fue lo único que dijo Tonraq.

– ¡Yo también pienso que esa una gran idea! –dijo Bolin

– ¡Bo! –se quejaron ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Qué…? la es, no lo nieguen… –dijo Bolin cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No creo que quieras llevarme la contra Mako. Cariño, es tú último de año en la secundaria, después iras a la universidad y te arrepentirás de no haber ido –le dijo su madre.

–Korra, si fuiste la encargada de organizar el baile, es de mala educación no asistir y además también es tu último año…

–Pero… pero… pero… ¡mamá! ¿Papá…? –pidió apoyo a su padre.

–Korra, no quiero contradecir a tú madre… –dijo levantando las manos en señal que no se meterá en ese asunto.

–Ya que… –dijo Mako mirando para otro lado.

– ¿Estas cediendo? –pregunto Korra.

–No creo que tengas más opciones… –le dijo él, ya que en el fondo esa die le encantaba.

–Creo que tienes razón… –dijo Korra mientras daba un suspiro.

–Genial, así que mañana tendrás que ir a comprarte un vestido… –le informo Senna a su hija – vendrás con nosotras ¿verdad Mikoto?

– ¡Por supuesto! –dijo ella emocionada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Una vez que ya terminaron Tonraq y Sam se pusieron a hablar sobre el trabajo, Bolin estaba jugando con ambas mascotas, Mako estaba sentado observando a su hermano con una sonrisa y a Korra que se encontraba entre medio de su madre y la de él que hablaban de lo que le tenían que hacer para el baile… Ella lo miraba con ganas de arrastrarlo a esa tortura y torturarlo mucho peor…

Ese día miércoles parecía no tener una buena pinta, pero termino siendo todo lo contrario para Mako… se había mojado, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, al final y al cabo iría al baile nada menos con Korra. Estaba tan feliz que no tenía palabras para describirlo y termino de dormirse con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rosto…

El día jueves llego y estaba más que hermoso, Mako se levantó con una sonrisa irradiando felicidad. Una vez en la escuela fue acosado por una chica pidiéndole ir al baile con él, pero el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dijo que ya tenía pareja… Después en el primer receso fue elogiado y bromeado por sus amigos, pero a él no le importo, ya que estaba deseando que ya fuera mañana.

Había visto a Korra, pero solo en clases ya solo faltaba un día y estaban más apresurados con todo el arreglo, lo cual apenas pudo saludarla y ella le saludo con un "Hola traicionero" aunque le haya dicho así, igualmente estaba feliz…

En el segundo receso otras dos chicas le pidieron ir al baile con él, pero otra vez como esa mañana felizmente dijo que ya tenía pareja… El día jueves término con la sonrisa con la que despertó.

Al fin el día viernes llego, tan esperado para cualquier alumno ya llego.

**POV Mako**

–_No entiendo por qué esta noche me tenía muy entusiasmado… solo era un baile… que claro, iría con Korra ¡pero era solo un baile que ni siquiera quería ir! Pero que ella fuera mi acompañante si hacía que la cosa cambie totalmente. Mi madre que estaba más que entusiasmada, incluso más que yo y Bolin, se fue cerca de las 5 de la tarde hacia la casa de Korra ya que como no había tenido hijas, la quería a ella como una…_

_Yo y Bolin estuvimos listos a las 6:50 de la tarde, él tenía que ir por Opal, claro que no se iba a llevar mi auto, ya que yo lo necesitaba. Por eso me ofrecí a buscarla y así íbamos los cuatro, pero mi madre que fue la que se negó en principio y le entrego la llave de su auto, claro está que le dio un grandísimo discurso que no quería ningún raspón en él._

_Bueno, creo que es hora de que ya vaya a buscarla, no quiero que mi madre me llame como una histérica preguntándome en donde me encontraba y por qué no estaba ya ahí. Después de conducir un par de minutos, ya me encontraba en la parte del frente de la casa Shimizu. Busque algo en mi bolsillo y al tocarlo me sentí más seguro, llame a la puerta._

–Mako, ¡ya estás aquí! –fui recibido por Senna.

–Buenas noches Senna… espero no llegar algo atrasado… –dije.

–No, claro que no, además que nos tomó tiempo arreglar a Korra, esa niña se escapaba cada vez que podía… –dijo riendo.

–Entonces no cambio mucho, de pequeña recuerdo que era exactamente igual… –dije riendo, _sin duda alguna Korra seguía con algunos viejos hábitos. _

–Ni que lo digas… pasa –me ofreció.

–Eh… está bien, la esperaré aquí… no hay problema.

–Mako, hijo, anda pasa. Tardaremos algo en que Korra acceda a bajar, esa niña sigue siendo testaruda…

–De acuerdo –accedí_. No sé por qué aunque algunas veces Senna se transforma igual que mi madre y se me es imposible decirle que no… sin duda alguna, se nota que eran grandes amigas…_

–Hijo ya llegaste… –dijo mi padre que estaba hablando con Tonraq.

–Sí, señor Tonraq –salude.

–Mako… –me saludo él –Bien, solo falta que Korra baje… así que toma asiento.

–De acuerdo –_hubo un breve silencio que mi padre rompió, lo cual agradezco eternamente._

– ¿Así que Bolin también ya se fue?

–Sí, se fue antes que yo ya que la casa de Opal está un poco más lejos…

_Empezamos a hablar en lo que se tardaban en bajar. Había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos o al menos eso parecía._

– ¡No es justo! –_escuche la voz de Korra desde arriba._

– ¡Korra Shimizu, baja en este mismo instante! –le dijo Senna. _Al parecer seguía negándose a bajar… jajaja, típico de ti Korra._

– ¿Al menos no podría ponerme otra cosa? ¡Tengo frío!

–Eso es una gran mentira, te encanta el frío y casi nunca te quejas… –le dijo Senna. _Estas atrapada Korra…_

–Korra, cariño te vez hermosa con ese vestido… anda, que no te dé pena dejar boquiabierto a mi hijo… –dijo esta vez mi madre. _En ese mismo instante quería que la tierra me trague. ¡Gracias mamá! Ahora mi papá y Tonraq se están riendo sin importarles que yo esté más rojo que un tomate._

–Korra, bajas en este mismo instante u obligare a tu padre a que te baje… tú eliges… –le amenazó Senna.

_Al parecer estaba pensando si esa era una posibilidad… y después de un par de segundo se escucharon pisadas. Yo, mi padre y Tonraq nos levantamos para encontramos con las otras tres mujeres. Primero bajo mi madre mostrándome los pulgares en señal de ánimo, después bajo Senna con una gran sonrisa… y después bajo Korra… tenía un hermoso vestido color azul marino. Tenía algunos brillantes en la parte de su pecho, que justamente es el lugar que se apega a su cuerpo. A la altura de la cintura era suelto, llevaba tacos, no tan altos y de color negro. Tenía una pulsera de plata y no llevaba aretes… su pelo estaba suelto y para un costado… Se encontraba realmente hermosa, deslumbraba más que nunca._

–Y bien hijo… di algo ¿o acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? –me dijo mi madre_… gracias por hacerme pasar vergüenza cada vez que puedes, de verdad, ¡muchas gracias!_

–Oh, vamos no sean tan duro con él… –me defendió mi padre – además su cara lo dice todo, ¿verdad? _– ¿Enserio, ahora tú papá, pensé que estabas de mi lado? Ahora lo único que faltaba es que Tonraq diga algo y todo el mundo me puso en ridículo en tan solo 20 minutos… No sería capaz… ¿o sí?_

– ¿Podemos terminar con esto ahora…? –pregunto Korra.

–Emh… sí, ya es hora de que vayamos… –le dije. _Ella se acercó a mí y estábamos a punto de ponernos en marchar hasta que…_

–Oh, no. No se irán antes de una foto… –dijo mi madre.

– ¿Foto? –preguntamos ambos incrédulos.

–Sí una foto… –aseguro ahora Senna.

–Mamá, no nos estamos graduando… … –dijo Korra.

– ¿Y eso qué? Están yendo a un baile juntos y eso es lo que importa…

–Sí, no digan más palabras… saben muy bien que no podrán contra nosotras… –dijo mi madre.

–Mamá… –dije yo… _ya sus alocadas ideas estaban yendo lejos, aunque no me desagradaba esa idea._

–Está bien… –dijo Korra _¿Enserio, había accedido tan rápido? _–Sabes que si no lo hacemos estaremos aquí mucho tiempo…

–Sí… –dije yo.

_Nos acercamos y estábamos juntos._

–Korra, Mako sonrían… –nos dijo Tonraq.

_Nos pusimos juntos y tratamos de sonreír ambos, no podíamos hacerlo perecer natural, ¡ya que nos estaban diciendo que cosas hacer!_

–Mako… Korra… o sonríen o les obligamos… –dijo esta vez mi madre.

–Mamá, si quieres que lo hagamos de verdad, no nos digas que hacer ¿sí? –dije de una vez. _Amo mucho a mi madre, pero a veces es muy agotador tratar con ella._

_Solté un suspiro y Korra hizo lo mismo. Nos pusimos ahora bien parados y ambos sonriendo verdaderamente, uno, dos y el flash escapo._

–Otra… en esta parecían algo tensos… –dijo Senna.

–Cariño, lo estas retrasando –dijo Tonraq.

–Está bien papá, si mi mamá quiere una foto en la que realmente estemos feliz, lo haremos… –dijo Korra mirándome de reojo. _Sí, conocía esa mirada…_

_Esta vez ella se puso más cerca de mí y estaba sonriendo muy bien, mi madre estaba contando para sacar la foto y un segundo antes de que la tome Korra puso los dedos en señal de victoria y estaba sacando la lengua. Yo inconscientemente la mire muy divertido._

–Listo, está hecho… –dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Korra! –se quejaron tanto mi madre y la de ella… _Jajaja, eso sí era jugar sucio._

– ¿Qué? Esa foto si fue natural… –se defendió ella.

–Por favor… tómense una bien, como lo hacían antes… se tomaban de la mano, estaban realmente sonriendo… quiero otra foto así… –pidió mi madre.

_Ambos soltamos un suspiro y accedimos. Nos acercamos y realmente estábamos sonriendo porque queríamos… al menos yo sí. En un momento le tome la mano a ella y milagrosamente no me rechazo. _

– ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Salieron hermosos! –dijeron ambas madres. –Otr–

–Lo siento mamá, Senna, pero ya es tarde… ¡nos vemos después y diviértanse! –_les dije mientras que con la mano que la sostenía tiraba de ella para salir de la casa. No le dimos tiempo para que nos reclamaran y eso era lo que justamente quería, ya fue demasiada vergüenza que pase en menos de una hora… _

–Uf… ¿realmente hicieron eso…? –pregunto Korra una vez que ya estábamos en camino.

–Aunque lo vivimos, es difícil de creer…

–Pero no fue nada comparado con ayer… ¡me obligaron a entrar a todas las tiendas del centro comercial! Y no estoy siendo exagerada, porque así fue.

–Vaya, sí que la pasaste mal… –le dije divertido.

–Ja… ja… ja… ten por seguro que me cobrare esta Furukawa…

– ¿Estas enfadada? Solo me llamas por mi apellido cuando estas enojada conmigo.

–Créeme que si hubieras vivido lo que yo viví, estarías igual…

–Lo siento ¿bien? Pero que otra opción teníamos, ni siquiera pudimos ganar contra ellas que querían una simple foto…

Ella dio un suspiro –Tienes razón.

–Y además te compensare lo que viviste…

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto ella no muy segura.

–Sí –le prometí…

–Bien… y que no se te olvide, ¿de acuerdo? –me pregunto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual lo único que pude es asentir con media sonrisa.

_Después de estar conduciendo no sé cuantos minutos, llegamos a la escuela. Bajamos del auto y entramos al establecimiento… era increíble que en tan solo medio día había podido decorarlo todo perfectamente. Hoy no hubo clases justamente para que pudieran poner los últimos detalles. _

–Vaya que si trabajaron duro con esto… –le dije.

–Hubiéramos terminado antes, si no fuera por varios grupos de chicas que quería un tipo de votación para el rey y la reina del baile… creían que esa era una buena forma de que al menos se creara una pareja…

_Caminamos un poco más y nos encontramos con lo demás._

–Hey chicos… pero miren que bien se ven juntos… –el primero en saludarnos fue a Tahno –Mako, no seas malo y me prestas un rato a Korra para bailar.

–Ni lo sueñes… además ¿no tienes pareja?

–Sí, pero no tengo idea a donde le mande… –dijo el sin preocupaciones.

–Búscate a otra, no creo que tengas mucho problema con eso.

–Sí Tahno, búscate a otra, sabes perfectamente que Mako es capaz de–

–Ja… ja… Hasook, no te había visto… –lo silencie antes de que diga otra palabra.

–Korra, ¡estas más que hermosa! –le dijo Opal.

–Gracias Opal, pero tú me ganas por mucho…

–Jajajaj, ya quisiera… pero bueno, vamos a ver si hay algunas complicaciones con algo o algunas dudas… Lo siento Mako pero me la tengo que llevar por un rato… –me dijo a mí –no te preocupes, me encargare de que nadie te la robe… –me termino por decir mientras me guiñaba un ojo…_ ¿Enserio, ahora hasta Opal hace eso?_

–Oye Opal… ¿por qué dices eso? –le pregunto Korra.

–No preguntes y andando –le dijo mientras la empujaba y desaparecían entre la multitud.

–Así que Mako… ya que vinieron al baile juntos… ¿por qué no le dices de una buena vez que estas tremendamente enamorada de ella? –me pregunto Hasook.

–Por no decir locamente y en sus pies… –dijo esta vez mi hermano.

–Bo… –lo amenacé.

–Mako, es la verdad… será mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes de que alguien se te adelante –dijo esta vez Tahno.

Estaba a punto de contestar hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

–Mako, Mako, Mako… pensé que no vendrías…

–Ah, Asami… – le conteste sin mucho ánimos.

– ¿Te parece ir a bailar un poco? –dijo tratando de coquetear conmigo –Después de todo, es lo más lógico, yo soy la capitana del equipo de porristas y tú el capitán de futbol.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

–Es que es más que obvio que nos votaran a ambos para ser el rey y reina del baile… y…

–Y nada… yo no iba a venir. La única razón de la que yo este acá es porque vine a acompañar a alguien y punto.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y dónde se encuentra ese "alguien"?

–Querida Asami, lo lamento, pero nuestro querido Mako ya tiene a alguien y por nada del mundo la cambiaría por alguien como tú… así que si quieres, yo te puedo consolar… –le dijo Tahno.

– ¡Ja! Ya quisieras Tahno… pero, bueno, sí no quieres bailar ahora, lo tendrás que hacer cuando nos coronen… hasta pronto Mak –le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Mako haga una cara desagradable.

–Genial Mako… ya fuiste acosado por ella, solo espera hasta que te vean las demás chicas sola y las tendrás aquí presente –le dio Hasook

–Hermano, será mejor que la busques ahora si no quieres eso.

–Sí… será mejor que lo haga…

– ¡Y de paso dile lo que sientes! –me recordó mi hermano… _¿De verdad podía ser capaz de hacerlo? ¿Y qué pasa si le digo eso y no soy correspondido? Arruinaría nuestra amistad…_

_Me la pasé buscándola, podría jurar que ya paso una hora. En el trayecto estaba pensando en los pro y contras de sí hablo con ella sobre la verdad. Mientras la buscaba varias chicas se me acercaron y yo "amablemente" les dije que no podía porque estaba buscando a mi pareja…_

_Seguía y seguía buscándola y por suerte encontré a Opal… al menos ella debería saber en dónde se encuentras Korra. _

– ¡Opal! Estaba buscando a Korra ¿sabes en dónde se encuentra?

–Me separe de ella cerca de media hora y pude ver que un tipo se le acerco, al parecer quería pedirle que bailara con él. Intente acércame para sacarla de allí, pero se fue sin que él la siguiera…

– ¿Enserio? –le pregunte. _¿Quién pudo ser ese tipo que se le acerco? _–De todas formas gracias…

–Puedes buscarla en un lugar en donde pueda tener aire fresco, dijo que lo necesitaba…

–Gracias Opal –le dije y me fui a buscarla.

_Lugares en donde puedes conseguir aire fresco… puede ser que este en…_

_Fui a ese lugar, no se me ocurría otro lugar en este momento y gracias a Dios tenía razón… pero no estaba sola, también había un tipo y al parecer estaban hablando. _

–Ya dije que no gracias… además tengo que buscar a alguien… –le dijo ella.

– ¿A, tú pareja? Y dime… ¿en dónde se encuentra que no está aquí junto ti?

_Sin darme cuenta ya estaba dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraban ellos, estaban en una de las ventanas que tienen un pequeño balcón. Mi pasos eran firmes, no escuche lo que hablan mientras caminaba hacia ellos lo único que sé es que apenas llegue agarre la mano de ella y la acerque a mí._

–Korra… te estaba buscando por toda la fiesta ¿en dónde estabas? –le pregunte ignorando completamente a ese tipo.

–Mako… eh, estaba con algunas cosas del baile, ya sabes… – me contesto ella. _Al parecer no le importaba que la acercara a mí lo más que podía._

–Perdón, ¿pero tú eres? –le pregunte a ese sujeto –nunca te había visto por aquí…

–No soy de esta escuela, mi novia que viene aquí me invito… –dijo él con un aire de grandeza.

–Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no vas a buscar a _tú_ novia? Seguramente te está buscando.

–Mhp…

–Mako tiene razón, es mejor que te vayas… –le dijo Korra.

–Sí, me haces un gran favor _amigo… _–le dije yo. _Realmente quería que ese tipo se fuera de aquí._

_Ese tipo me miro primero a mí, después a Korra y nuevamente a mí. Se fue no con muchas ganas, lo cual me hizo sonreír más._

–Uf, que tipo más desesperante.

– ¿Te hizoalgo?

–No, claro que no. Pero al parecer no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta.

– ¿Intento propasarte contigo? –le pregunte. _Todavía estaba a tiempo de encontrarlo y darle su merecido si se atrevió a tocarla o molestarla._

–No, aunque si pensaba hacerlo, no estaba de humor para aguantar a un idiota y no me importaba darle su merecido…

–Ya veo… pero ¿por qué estabas aquí sola? ¿Y si te pasaba algo?

–Nada me iba a pasar Mako, no te preocupes…

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?! ¡Estabas aquí afuera con un tipo totalmente desconocido, te pudo pasar cualquier cosa! –le dije. _¿Cómo puede tomar las cosas tan a la ligera?_

– ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo por qué te alteras tanto.

–Por el amor de Dios Korra, ese tipo te pudo hacer cualquier cosa.

–Yo puedo defenderme perfectamente.

–Sí, eres fuerte, pero sí ese tipo o cualquier otro se aprovechaba de ti sin que puedas siquiera decir algo…

–Mako, esa haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

– ¡Puede que sea necesario para que tú te des cuenta de que es peligroso que estés aquí fuera y sola!

–Ya Mako, ¡deja de dramatizar! –me dijo en voz alta.

_Yo no dije más palabra, hasta ese momento estábamos viendo las caras, claramente cada uno enojado. Pero yo sin pensarlo dos veces la abrase. Bien… sí tenía que ser, será… y ruego a Dios que sí sea. _

– ¿Dramatizar…? –_le pregunte mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Al parecer se había quedado sorprendida por lo que hice. Hablaba esta vez más despacio, casi como un susurro_ –Korra, sí de verdad te pasaba algo. ¿Sabes cómo se sentirían todos? ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría _yo_?

_Ella seguían en un estado de shok, ya que ni me devolvió el abrazo o me empujo lejos. _

–Korra, no te tomes todo a la ligera… por favor. Solo al pensar que te pudo ocurrir algo yo… –callé. _Mi voz se quebró, ni siquiera podía terminar la frase. No, no quiero pensar en que pudo haber pasado. _

–Cómo ya te dije Mako… –dijo ella –Estas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua… no me paso nada, estoy bien, aquí, contigo como puedes ver… –dijo mientras se relajaba un poco y podía sentir que me devolvía el abrazo.

_Lo único que hice fue abrazarla más fuerte. Escuchabas sus palabras… la escuchaba a ella, pero mi mente no paraba de pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir si no la encontraba._

–Veo que te has puesto más sentimental y cuidadoso en los años… –me dijo ella. _Podía sentir que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

–Ni yo me di cuenta de eso… –le dije para alivianar el aire. _Estuvimos un par de minutos así, hasta que nos separamos._

–No me iba a pasar nada… en todos estos años siempre me he cuidado solo y créeme que hubiera podido contra ese tipo.

–Pero…

–Nada de "pero" –me calló ella.

_No hablamos más, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o sí debía hacerlo. Una ligera brisa soplo, haciendo que ella se estremezca. Solo traía puesto su vestido y aunque le encantara el frío igual lo sentía. Me quite mi abrigo y se lo puse en sus hombros._

– ¿Tú no tendrás frío? Que yo recuerde, el de los dos, tú eres al que no le gusta mucho el frío.

–Puede que sea cierto… pero eh aprendido a sopórtalo… –le dije encogiéndome de hombro. _Al menos llevaba puesto la bufanda._

–Ahora que recuerdo… todos los días veo que llevas puesta esa bufanda… al menos casi siempre. ¿No me digas que esa es la que yo te di? –me pregunto. _Okei, no estaba listo para esa pregunta… aunque era obvio que en algún momento lo notara._

–Ehm… sí, esta es…

– ¿La tienes todavía?

–Por supuesto que la iba a tener, es cómoda, abrigadora y además…

– ¿Además…? –me dijo para que siga hablando. _Bien, creo que ya es hora._

–Además de que tú fuiste quien me la dio –Ella solo calló – Siempre la llevo puesto, o al menos gran parte del tiempo, en los días fríos es la mayor fuente de calor que tengo… y es un recuerdo que tú me dejaste antes de que te vayas, es algo que conserve muy bien una vez que te fuiste… –le dije. _No la estaba mirando a los ojos, pero podía sentir su mirada en mí._

–Mako…

–La conservo porque siempre me recordó a ti, cuando te fuiste fue muy doloroso verte ir. No quería que te marcharas, pero paso. Cada vez pensaba en ti y por eso trataba de encontrar algo para distraerme y el futbol llego en ese momento… agradecí eternamente eso, ya que cada vez que pensaba en ti me preguntaba sí estabas bien, cómo te estaba yendo, sí encontraste amigos, sí encontraste a la persona de tu vida… si pensabas en mí como yo lo hacía en ti… –esta vez la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos – También hay algo que siempre me pregunte… si tu estabas interesada en mi… como yo lo hago por ti.

_El silencio reino. Nadie dijo nada, nadie emitió sonido alguno, esto me estaba matando, pero también me daba una posibilidad ya que todavía no fui rechazado._

–Mako yo… –_tenía miedo… tenía terror a escucharla decir "Lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo por ti". Me arriesgue… pero ya que lo hice, lo voy a hacer completamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces la bese._

_Estaba más que nervioso, por dentro estaba preparándome para ser rechazado, pero aunque lo haga, sufriría igualmente. Prefiero disfrutar esto y ver después como seguirá todo…_

_Sorpresivamente ella no me quito con una cachetada o algo parecido, sino más bien me correspondió, eso fue lo que me impulso a tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más a mí, y profundizar el beso, si ella me dejaba._

_Estuvimos así por un tiempo indefinido… realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ya que en ese momento lo único que podía era besarla y aprovechar cada milisegundo… Pero como seres humanos tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire. Puse mi frente contra la de ella y cerré los ojos, ahora no sabía que me esperaba._

–Mako… cuando me fui también pensaba en ti, no hubo momento en que no lo hiciera. Me hacías falta, al igual que Bo, eran mis mejores amigos… –me dijo ella. _¿Se supone que eso es bueno o malo? _–Pero de lo que me di cuenta una vez lejos, es que me dolía mucho más estar lejos de ti… porque sentía algo más grande que solo una amistad…

– ¿Eso significa que…? –le pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos.

_Esta vez ella me dio un corto beso…_

–Significa que yo te quería mucho más que como un amigo. Te quiero mucho más que como un amigo…

_No espere más, y otra vez la bese… me dijo algo que parecía ser no cierto… ¿estaba en un sueño o algo parecido? Si era así, preferiría mil veces vivir aquí que en cualquier otro lado._

–Korra, yo te amo no solo como mi mejor amiga… te amo como la mujer que me saca de quicio, me hacer reír y sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo…

–Yo también te amo Mako.

_Nos dimos un corto beso. Después la abrace, estaba más que feliz… Nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que recordé algo._

–Mh… Korra, necesito buscar algo en la chaqueta… –le dije. _Metí la mano en el bolsillo, lo encontré y lo saque._

–Mako…

–Este es un collar que lo vi hace varios años… me recordó a ti, por eso lo compre… y justamente por eso, quiero que tú lo tengas –le dije mientras la rodeaba y lo colocaba en su cuello.

–Mako… gracias… –_me dijo con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo ella sabe darme y un beso rápido. La abrace nuevamente por detrás _– ¿No crees que es gracioso? –me pregunto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Bueno, que ni tu ni yo queríamos venir hoy aquí… y ahora estamos…

–Jajaja, sí, es gracioso y lo será más cuando se enteren nuestros padres… ten por seguro que mi mamá y Senna se pondrán a planear nuestro futuro…

–Jajajaja, ¿quién dice que ya no lo están haciendo?

–Jajajajajaja, tienes razón… pero también tenemos que darles las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros… y porque nos hayan obligado a venir…

–Eso sin duda alguna… –dijo ella con un suspiro de felicidad.

_La abrace más fuerte y ella también lo hizo._

–_Al final este día este día termino siendo el más importante para mí. Todos los años anteriores me la pase pensando si ella ya tenía a alguien a su lado… pero ahora estoy feliz de saber de qué ella también pensaba en mi cuando yo lo hacía en ella._

_Este día siempre lo recordare y apreciare ahora más que nunca, ya que tengo a la persona que más amo junto a mí… La primera y única persona que amo y me ama esta junto a mí._

**¡Hola! (n.n)/**

**Yey, termine este fic! :D más de 14.000 palabras… ya era hora que la termine… **

**¡Perdonen las faltas de ortografía! xD es que lo hice demasiado apurada y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible! :)**

**Bueno como dice arriba este fic participa en el reto "Amamos a Mako" ¿por qué? Por realmente Mako fue unos de los más importantes personajes en la serie y realmente lo amo, aunque algunas personas lo menosprecien, sin el todo el mundo estaría frito, se sacrificó y eso no lo hacen muchos (por no decir nadie)**

**También soy una de las personas pensó que Mako debería haberse quedado más tiempo en la cárcel en el libro dos…. xD eso nunca lo negare, pero también es mi personaje preferido de la serie, junto a Naga y eso nadie lo cambiara… Mako es un gran personaje les guste o no a las personas… :D n.n**

**¡Gracias por leer este fic que fue dedicado a Mako de ATLoK! ;)**

**¡Saludos y nos leemos en otros fics! n.n**


End file.
